Texas: The Devil Glasses
by Blake Bishop
Summary: Russia gets left alone with America's glasses, Texas. He decides that he will never make that mistake again. Russia/America, but mainly focused on Russia and Texas.


Argh, Texas has caused numerous plot bunnies to attack me! But I can't help it, American's glasses are just so interesting. Texas was once it's own country (The Republic of Texas), so in my mind, America's glasses are, like, devil glasses and have a mind of their own when America's not around. :D

So without further ado, here's my short about Texas, America and Russia. And my fail Russian accent. :D

* * *

Russia slowly opened his eyes in the sunlight that was streaming in through the blinds. He stretched out not unlike a cat, and turned over only to be met by the sight of a sleeping America. Ivan smiled. Last night had been wonderful. He and his boyfriend (for lack of better terms) had finally 'done the deed' with each other for the first time since the Cold War (a very rocky time in the countries' relationship). The Russian hummed in content and wrapped his arms around the American's waist. He could definitely get used to waking up to such a sight.

After a few minutes, Alfred's eyes flickered open. He squinted a bit (since he couldn't see without his glasses on) then smiled at Ivan. "G'mornin'," he mumbled tiredly. "Good mornink," Ivan replied and kissed Alfred's forehead. America groaned a bit and gave a tired sigh. "What time 's it?" He asked, stifling a yawn. Russia looked past America to where the nightstand was. The clock on said nightstand read 11:17 AM in bright red numbers and Ivan relayed the information to the American.

Alfred mumbled a few annoyed curses and slipped out of Ivan's grasp. "I'm gonna get a shower. Stupid meetin' starts too early- one in the afternoon is too damn early," he announced, but mumbled the last part to himself. Ivan heard him and chuckled slightly. "I vill get one after you, da?" Ivan called out and was met with a groggy "Sure".

The Russian smiled and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He heard the shower turn on, and contented himself by thinking of the previous night's escapade. That's around the time Ivan felt it. Someone was watching him. Russia looked around the room, but there was obviously no one else around, so the feeling really didn't make any sense. He frowned and sat up, suppressing a shiver.

"…_Rrusssiaaa," _something hissed quietly, and Ivan couldn't suppress the shiver that time.

There was definitely something watching him. And it was freaking him out. Russia looked around the room wildly until his gaze fell upon Alfred's glasses, Texas. Texas was simply sitting on the nightstand and Ivan cocked his head to the side. For some reason, America's glasses seemed to be glaring at him, if that was even possible, and they were giving off weird vibes similar to Russia's own _'Kolkolkolkol'_.

Ivan furrowed his brows and gingerly picked up the glasses. Really, there wasn't anything amazing about them, other than that they were Texas. _'And zat zey are talkink to me,' _Russia thought and then chuckled at himself at such a ridiculous idea. They were just _glasses._ Although, Ivan had to admit, they were kind of weird when they weren't on America's face. The Russian chalked it up to the fact that Alfred always had to wear them, or else he wouldn't be able to see much.

Russia gave the glasses a thoughtful look. He wondered vaguely what it was like to see with them. _'Vell, eet vill not hurt to try,'_ the Russian thought with a slight smile. He carefully put them on his face and looked around the room. Everything was all blurry, which made sense since Ivan didn't need glasses. Then, Russia got that creepy feeling again.

"_You'rree noottt Amerrriccaaa,"_ a voice hissed dangerously and Texas began to shake and glow an eerie purple color.

Russia let out a yelp and quickly removed Texas by chucking them across the room. They hit the wall opposite the bed and fell to the floor with a clatter. The glasses stopped shaking and glowing and Ivan stared at them, mouth agape. _'Vhat. Ze. Hell.'_

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and a half-dressed and concerned America walked out. "What was that?" Alfred asked with a suspicious tone. Ivan turned his gaze to the American and pointed vaguely in the direction of the fallen glasses. "Comrade, I zink zere ees somezink vrong vith your glasses," the Russian said, sounding disturbed. The American made a confused face and looked to where Ivan was pointing. Then his confusion once again turned into concern. "Aw, what happened? …Did you throw Texas at the wall!?" Alfred asked, scandalized. Russia nodded.

"Da, but you do not understand! Zey are possessed!" Russia said, trying to defend himself. America didn't look pleased. "They are not possessed! They're Texas!" He complained and carefully picked up the fallen glasses. He checked them over to make sure they weren't broken. After he gave them a clear bill of health, the American put on his glasses and Ivan noticed they weren't nearly as horrifying as they were five seconds ago. "Well, at least you didn't break them," America said and he gave the Russian a bright smile. Ivan cocked his head to the side. "So…Alfred ees not mad, da?"

Alfred laughed a little. "Of course not!" He replied, giving a confused Russian a thumbs-up. "After all, this isn't the first time someone's chucked Texas at a wall," he continued, only adding to Ivan's confusion. "Someone else…has zrown your Texas at vall?" Russia asked. America nodded happily, his attention now focused on getting a shirt on. "Yep! Once I got me and Mattie's glasses mixed up. I didn't even know until Matt called me, freaking out and stuff," Alfred paused in his story with a slight frown on his face, "Actually, he said they were possessed or something too," the American finished, and threw his bomber jacket over his shoulder.

"Well, the shower's open Ivan," Alfred said, stating the obvious. "I'm gonna get some breakfast…lunch…whatever, I'm gonna get something to eat," he informed and left a confused Ivan to sit on the bed. Russia wasn't quite sure what exactly was the deal with America's glasses, but he knew one thing was for sure. He was _never_ going to stay in the same room alone with Texas.

* * *

I'd be afraid of them too.

In my mind, Alfred doesn't even realize what Texas is like when it's not on his face.


End file.
